Legendary I: Suicune
by KaraKoffee
Summary: "Cinq enfant, envoyer des dieux, devront sauver ces terres maudites [...] L'un envoyé de la vie, l'autre de la mort, une au sourire aussi rond que la lune, et un dernier au yeux rouge de cruauté. Une seule d'entre eux ne sera là que pour mourir sous les griffe infâme de Giratina, écrasé sous les lames des hommes à l'ambition trop grande, et dévoré par les jumeaux du chaos..."
1. Prologue

**A ke salut! On se retrouve pour une fanfic pokémon que je bosse depuis... la sortie de ROSA donc... oh flemme de chercher, bref, depuis la sortie de ce jeu. Donc oui depuis un bouts de temps! Cela est passer par une réinterprétation de la mythologie pokémon, des règles instoré par le monde et par l'ajout de pas mal de... de disons ajout à qualiter discutable mais qui moi me plaise!  
**

 **Donc ça contient, du Yaoi, du Yuri, des ship improbable, du Glauque, des Pikachu qui butte des Ursaring (oui...), des pokémon legendaire capable de prendre forme humaine, des médicament pas très légo (l'orthographe est fait exprès), des meurtre de pokemon, des drame a la disney (surtout bambi), beaucoup trop de Lucario, AUCUN LEVEINARD (parce qu'on ce respecte), des armes à feu et autre saloperie, je vous souhaite donc, une bonne lecture...**

 **Coter rythme de parrussion; je m'arrangerais pour sortir des chapitre deux fois par semaines, comme j'ai plusieurs chapitre d'avance... donc, on devrait être bon. Sur ceux bonne lecture, et surtout... bonne chances. Des bisous!**

* * *

[Merci à RyokaNemuri pour la correction, keur sure twa 3]

 _« On dit que je suis né le jour le plus froid qu'ait connu le monde.»_

La nuit était tombée sur Johto. La lune crachait ses rayons de lumière sur les montagnes argentées, le ciel était parsemé de nuages noirs, menaçants, comme le regard d'un chien affamé. Le vent sifflait à travers les monts surplombant la région, jouant un requiem sinistre dans les plaines vides et glaciales de Johto. L'hiver avait ravagé ce grand environnement, bloquant les habitants chez eux, les Pokémons eux au fond des tanières, étaient condamnés à mourir gelés.

Certains restaient cloitrés dans l'église, suppliant Lugia de calmer sa colère, d'épargner les innocents de cet hiver plus froid qu'une journée de Sinnoh. Les plus vieux accusaient les enfants, qui avaient fait l'erreur de regarder de travers la fresque du grand Pokémon, d'autres encore essayaient de comprendre ce qui avait provoqué la colère du dieu des courants marins. Il n'y en avait qu'un, qui tentait en vain de raisonner ses sœurs et ses frères, leur affirmant que Lugia n'était pas maître du froid en ce lieux. Mais il était ignoré, comme un clochard demandant un morceau de pain.

Mais la raison d'un tel vent, aussi glacial que le cœur de Lugia, était bien plus sombre que la colère des dieux. Ho-Oh, dieu de la joie et de la chaleur, s'était transformé en pierre. Une grande statue qui regardait, au sommet du Mont Argenté, les habitants qu'il avait protégé. Mais ça, les mortels l'ignoreront pour toujours.

Un homme était là, au pied de la grande statue du phénix, laissant le vent faire voler sa longue chevelure améthyste. Ses yeux glacés admiraient la région, berçés par le froid et la lune, qui semblait rire de cette vague glacière les condamnant tous. Ses yeux plissés étaient pourtant grand ouverts sur le malheur de ceux qu'il ne pourrait jamais aider, tant son cœur était noyé de ses larmes. L'eau sortant de ses yeux se cristalisait sous le froid bleuissant ses doigts, mais ses dents ne claquaient pas. Le froid mordait le bout de ses oreilles blanches, rendait rouge le bout de son nez arrondi, et malgré cela cet homme portant une clochette d'argent autour du cou ignorait le froid. Ce vent glacé n'était rien de plus qu'une brise agréable au contact de sa peau de neige.

Il restait là, sous les ailes de pierre de l'oiseau de feu, regardant à peine l'horizon.

 **"- Suicune."**

L'homme aux yeux de glace sursauta, se retourna, et plaça la main sur la fine épée à son côté.

Mais il se ravisa vite.

Un homme vêtu de noir se tenait à quelques mètres de lui. Une longue robe noire recouvrait sa peau, n'en laissant paraître que quelques centimètres, clairs et sales. Une mèche noire masquait la moitié de son visage, son grand œil d'un bleu électrique perçant chaque chose qu'il admirait. Cet œil si étrange, dont la pupille était entourée d'un trait noir, brillant dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Sa chevelure blanche, se terminant en une fumée de neige, s'évaporait sous la bise, tout comme sa robe noire. Sa bouche était à peine visible, cachée par son vêtement. Cet homme était aussi abstrait qu'un rêve, une vision de tristesse, une apparition qui rappelait le son d'un violon grinçant, ou d'un vieux piano poussiéreux.

Suicune se releva, faisant face à cet homme à l'œil fait de cauchemars, qui le fixait comme une proie. Il le détailla de la tête aux pieds. Il était plutôt grand, et il crut se souvenir qu'il fut beau en un temps. Mais le temps avait fini par le rendre triste à voir. Le légendaire des Eaux Pures finit par prononcer son nom sonnant comme une prophétie:

"- **Darkrai, cela fait bien longtemps.**

 **\- Effectivement mon ami. Malgré cela, ta voix est toujours aussi claire que l'eau que tu touches,** " répondit Darkrai, se courbant respectueusement devant le légendaire qui le regardait avec une certaine incrédulité. Très peu de légendaires se montraient aussi respectueux envers sa personne. Il n'était que le fils d'un dieu plutôt important, un Réincarné... Rien de plus qu'un enfant qu'on avait transformé en dieu.

" **\- Ne sois pas aussi cérémonieux Darkrai. Je ne suis qu'un enfant, tu ne me dois pas plus de respect que tu n'en dois à quiconque** , lâcha Suicune en se détournant, quelque peu angoissé.

 **\- Cela me semble être la moindre des choses. Je ne suis qu'un traître après tout"** , justifia le dieu des Rêves Noirs.

Suicune sursauta, fixant Darkrai avec une certaine amertume.

" **\- Cesse de penser à cela. Je ne suis pas stupide, Darkrai. Nous sommes amis, je te laisse prononcer mon prénom, il semble clair que tu n'es pas un traître à mes yeux.** "

Le légendaire aux cheveux d'améthyste se tourna vers le vide, semblant vouloir fuir le regard électrique de Darkrai. Ce légendaire avait beau être un proche ami, peu avaient eu l'audace de le regarder dans les yeux sans sentir leur cœur se serrer. Tout en lui rappelait un passé douloureux, jusqu'à la moelle des os. Son œil qui semblait fouiller au plus profond de son âme, cet air squelletique et fantomatique, comme si il était toujours un peu mort. Et son cœur qui sentait la mort tant il était triste.

" **\- Tu me sembles bien énervé Suicune,** murmura le Pokémon des cauchemars en se redressant. **Est-ce le choix de ton père qui te rend aussi amer ?**

 **\- Ce que fait mon père ne me regarde pas,** hasarda le légendaire. **De toutes façons, Johto aurait été plongé dans le froid. Bientôt cette vague glaciaire atteindra Kanto, puis Sinnoh...**

 **\- C'est là ton problème Suicune,** répondit Darkrai en baissant le regard. **Saches que Sinnoh a toujours eu froid. Aussi froid que le dieu qui protège cette région.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de mes oncles,** " le coupa séchement le léopard des eaux pures.

Darkrai plongea les bras dans son corps, n'étant qu'un amas de fumée noire à l'apparence vaguement humaine. Il semblait fouiller à l'intérieur de son corps de fantôme avec ses mains noires et crochues, ces mains qui ressemblaient à celles des monstres que l'on trouvait sous les lits d'enfant.

" **\- Excuse moi Suicune...** "

Le Dieu des Eaux Pures se retourna vers son amis en entendant ce souffle empreint de douleur. Oh, ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça. Il avait toujours eu le souffle d'un mort.

" **\- J'imagine que tu es pressé, alors je vais faire vite,** continua Darkrai en fouillant son corps

 **\- Mes frères devraient mettre du temps à arriver, mais il nous faut la cacher au plus vite.** "

Suicune s'approcha de son ami, évitant de croiser son regard. Ce qu'il sortirait de son amas d'ombre serait fragile. Et cette chose si précieuse ne résisterait pas au froid. Le cauchemar continuait de chercher, alors qu'il murmurait :

" **\- J'ai beau te la confier Suicune, n'oublie pas que ma confiance n'est jamais complète. Je compte sur toi pour la protéger... Mais si tu la livres à tes frères...**

 **\- Je la protégerai comme si c'était Gold...** "

Enfin, après de longues minutes dans un silence glacial, Darkrai sortit enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Un enfant, emmitouflé dans une tonne de couvertures noires, provenant sûrement de vieux vêtements, dormait paisiblement. Un bébé à peine né, avec l'air d'un nain mal formé, rouge comme une pomme tombée d'un arbre.

Darkrai caressa le haut de son front, le cœur empli de douleur. Jamais son cœur n'avait été aussi tordu, bien qu'il se soit figé dans une mélancolie sale. Ce bébé, il désirait plus que tout le garder près de lui. Mais il savait qu'on ne le laisserait pas faire. Encore un pas de travers et il serait enfermé, comme un chien de traître... Il avait suffisamment fait souffrir le monde.

Suicune tendit les bras, prenant l'enfant contre lui, la frottant avec énergie. Il devait faire vite. Il n'était guère aussi chaud que le corps d'un humain, et ce bébé ne devait surtout pas mourir. Alors qu'il s'activait à réchauffer le petit bout de vie, Darkrai releva son visage, une larme coincée au coin de son œil de cauchemar.

" **\- Tu lui as donné un nom ?,** murmura la voix grinçante de Darkrai.

 **\- Oui. Ses yeux étaient dorés, et Celebi était d'accord** ,répondit Suicune en prenant la température du bébé qu'il avait entre les bras.

 **\- Tu sais que ce genre de nom est un peu démodé...,** rit nerveusement Darkrai en regardant l'enfant qui s'éveillait doucement, mordue par le froid.

 **\- Yveltal en a bien appelé un Red, juste à cause de ses yeux.**

 **\- Et bien, celle là s'appellera Platine... Tu devrais la mettre dans ta crinière.** "

Suicune ne lui adressa même pas un regard, l'enfant s'étant réveillée et poussant des hurlements de douleur horribles sous le froid qui lui dévorait les oreilles.

Dakrai sursauta, son œil se révulsa en entendant les pleurs anarchiques de l'enfant qu'il chérissait. Il posa sa main sur son front, tremblant. Il mourait d'envie de la reprendre, de la bercer, et de l'élever dans son manoir, à l'abri de tous dangers. Il lui donnerait plein de peluches, ou d'autres choses que les humains adorent, il ferait tout pour la rendre heureuse, tout.

Mais le Léopard des Eaux Pures ne se laissa pas duper. Tout deux n'avaient pas le choix. Pour la survie de cet enfant, il fallait qu'il la prenne avec lui.

" **\- Je dois y aller Darkrai, encore un peu plus et son cœur gèlera.**

 **\- Attends !** "

Darkrai sortit de son corps, tout à coup, une petite créature à peine poilue, avec les oreilles et les yeux fermés. Suicune sursauta. Le dieu des rêves et des cauchemars lui avait caché ce bébé. Pourquoi ?! Ne lui faisait-il donc pas confiance... Ou alors ce petit Pokémon n'était pas bien important.

"- **J'ai un secret à te confier.**

 **\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Dépêche-toi mon ami, Platine ne survivra pas bien longtemps, et mes frères sont sur le chemin.**

 **\- Tu sais que j'ai dû voler quelques âmes perdues à Mew pour bénir cette enfant...**

 **\- Darkrai, je n'ai pas le temps pour un récit détaillé.**

 **\- J'ai volé l'âme de Lucario.** "

Suicune recula de trois pas. Son cœur rata un battement, semblant se figer dans le temps, les yeux ronds comme deux lunes. Le souffle lui manquait, bien qu'il n'en avait pas besoin pour vivre. Le choc était si grand qu'il se sentit partir quelques instants, avant de fixer son ami, une larme gelant au coin de sa joue. Darkrai... Il n'avait pas osé.

"- **Darkrai... Tu as réincarné...**

 **\- Non, non, je n'ai pas la puissance pour ramené un Réincarné, personne ne l'a. Mais j'ai réussi à créer une nouvelle âme à partir de la première. Je ne comptais pas l'utiliser, je voulais simplement avoir une partie de son âme, et rendre la vraie à Mew...**

 **\- Et ce Riolu était sur le chemin, certainement mort de froid, et toi stupide comme tu es, tu as donné l'âme d'un dieu à un Pokémon ! Tu as réincarné un Pokémon, Darkrai !**

 **\- Je sais que c'est interdit Suicune, surtout depuis la Grande Guerre, mais...**

 **\- Oh, cesse donc de te trouver des excuses Darkrai ! Tu as commis un péché grave, et...**

 **\- Qu'aurais-tu fait si Artikodin était mort depuis des siècles, et que tu avais l'occasion de ramener un peu de lui près de toi ?!** "

Il y eut un silence, uniquement perturbé par les hurlements déchirants du bébé se débattant entre les bras de Suicune. Il avait baissé le regard. Il est vrai qu'il en aurait fait autant, aussi grave soit ce crime. Jamais le léopard à la crinière améthyste n'aurait pu vivre sans le froissement clair des ailes d'Artikodin, sans son air légèrement hautain et ses airs de prince déchu. Cette petite amertume qu'il avait envers ses frères, la tendresse qu'il avait en le prenant dans ses bras, et cette rougeur qui apparaissait sur ses joues blanches quand il posait son museau contre son bec. Jamais Suicune n'envisagerait l'idée de vivre sans lui, jamais il ne pourrait imaginer devoir continuer de purifier l'eau sans la voix de l'oiseau arctique. C'était pourtant ce qu'avait dû vivre le fantôme en face de lui.

Darkrai avait trop traîné son désespoir depuis des années pour s'empêcher de commettre une telle action.

C'est alors que Suicune entendit les voix graves de ses frères. Il se retourna avec précipitation, les voyant courir à toute vitesse vers eux, sous leur forme de Pokémon. Darkrai, conscient du danger qui se profilait, confia en vitesse le Riolu à Suicune, embrassa le haut de son front d'un geste parternel, avant de s'évaporer le plus loin possible de cette colline glacée.

Raikou et Entei étaient déjà sur le pan de la montagne, les crocs de Raikou électrifiés, montrant qu'il avait remarqué la présence de Darkrai. Le légendaire de la Foudre détestait le fantôme noir. A savoir pourquoi, il ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlé. Raikou détestait en général tous ceux qui lui étaient inconnus, ce défaut rappellant tristement, qu'avant, il n'était qu'un humain banal. Un bien triste rappel. Suicune regarda une dernière fois ses frères, alors qu'il serrait les deux enfants contre lui. Platine continuait d'hurler, comme consciente de ce funeste destin qui était le sien. Le Riolu, plus mort que vif, était endormi contre lui.

Il ne reverrait jamais l'air dur de Entei, ou cette expression de colère propre à Raikou. Là était ainsi sa destinée. Mais qu'était 17 ans pour un légendaire ? Un brin de poussière. Une petite brise agréable, rien de plus qu'une minute dans l'étendue de l'univers. Et pourtant, ce jour là, le jour le plus froid qu'ait connu le monde, lui parut être toute l'éternité. Il était sûr que ce froid finirait par geler le temps qui passe. Et que sa tristesse serait capturée à jamais entre les pierres, tout comme son père qui semblait le regarder.

Suicune se transforma, plaça les enfants dans sa crinière, et fuya ses aînés, disparaissant dans les ténèbres du jour le plus froid qu'ait connu le monde.


	2. Chapitre 1

**A ke salut tout le monde! On se retrouve pour la suite de Legendary! J'espère pouvoir rester régulière sur ce livre, et le finir au plus vite pour évitez qu'il ne reste à l'abandon XD**

 **Dans ce premier Chapitre, on vas rencontré plusieurs personnages important, et il ne vas pas ce passer grand choses mais il s'y cache quelques information importante pour la suite! En espérant que ça vous plaise! ;)**

 **Temaury D'Obsilambre: ****MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI! Je suis contente que le prologue t'es plus (et cette version de Darkrai aussi)! En espérant que la suite te plaise aussi! Encore merci ça fait toujours plaisir ^^**

 **Encore merci à: RyokaNemuri à la correction !**

 **Sur ceux bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _« Le monde change… C'est un peu triste non ? »_

Le soleil se levait à peine sur Johto. L'été resplendissait dans cette grande région, les Pokémons couraient dans les herbes hautes. Un vent frais soufflait sur la plaine, laissant voler quelques feuilles maladroites se détachant brusquement de leurs arbres, annonçant le début de l'automne. Bien que le temps se rafraîchissait, Johto connaissait en cette période une terrible canicule, qui ne permettait aucune activité à l'extérieur des habitations. Les championnats Pokémon avaient tous été annulés, et, l'après-midi, les villes avaient des allures de lieux hantés, cuisant sous le soleil brûlant. Les quelques Pokémons errants, abandonnés par leur dresseur, ne sortaient pas de l'ombre des grands immeubles ou envahissaient les fontaines.

Mais en cette belle matinée claire, Rosalia se réveillait tranquillement. Les gens sortaient leurs animaux et leur Pokémons, d'autres encore se réfugiaient dans leur café préféré. La vie s'agitait dans les murs de la ville, comme chaque matinée de dimanche.

Plus loin, assis sur la branche d'un arbre solitaire, un jeune homme aux cheveux de jais admirait de loin cette ville traditionnelle, surtout la Tour Carillon qui dominait les maisons.

C'était un vagabond, un enfant qui aimait un peu trop l'aventure, s'amusait d'un peu de tout. Il croquait sa pomme comme il dévorait sa vie, semblant ce rire de l'activité qui rendait vivante Rosalia. Peut-être que pour lui, la véritable vie se trouvait dans une forêt, figée dans le temps, où l'été était toujours présent. Cette forêt où un grand lac léchait les bords rocailleux de la clairière, et où les Pokémons mangeaient les baies sans faim. Un lieu où le soleil n'était jamais brûlant, où la lune était toujours pleine. Oui, un jour parfait qui se répétait toujours, mais le laissait vieillir.

"- **Gold, à quoi tu penses ?** "

Le jeune homme aux yeux d'or sursauta en entendant une voix familière bourdonnant dans ses oreilles. Il se tourna vers un petit Pikachu, plutôt dodu et au pelage clair. Ses yeux noirs semblaient sonder son âme, en vain, n'y voyant rien de plus que le garçon qu'il avait toujours connu. Un enfant un peu bête qui ne réfléchissait que rarement à ce qu'il faisait, un vagabond comme les autres, un dresseur des plus ordinaires. A la différence près que ses activités étaient illégales, il était un gamin ordinaire, avec un tatouage dans le dos.

Gold sourit à son pokémon jaune aux joues d'un rouge vif. Il avait terriblement envie de les pincer, mais il ne s'en sortirait sûrement pas vivant. Aussi mignon semblait être le rongeur, il pouvait le tuer, à la moindre petite chose qui le contrarierait. Mais il savait que sa petite boule de poils jaunes préférée ne ferait jamais une chose pareille.

" **\- À rien Denki... Bon allez viens, on doit se dépêcher.** "

Le jeune homme tendit la main au rongeur, qui se faufila jusqu'à son épaule, s'accrochant fermement à son vêtement. Hors de question de se laisser tomber. La chute serait moindre, mais pour remonter, c'était une autre histoire. Gold ne s'arrêtait que rarement, préférant arriver rapidement à son but, et heureusement. Denki ne pourrait pas vivre avec une petite chose mettant plusieurs semaines à atteindre chaque ville, quel ennui.

Gold sauta de l'arbre, n'oubliant pas son bâton qu'il emmenait partout avec lui, et son sac à dos rempli de pommes. Il adorait ces fruits, à savoir pourquoi. Une vieille habitude sans doute.

Il se mit en route pour la ville, rapidement mais sans être pressé pour autant. Il avait tous son temps pour arriver à Rosalia.

Pendant ce temps, dans un café en face de la Tour Cendrée, une jeune fille attendait à l'ombre d'un parasol, tapant du doigt contre la table, une tasse de café posée plus loin. Une mèche cachait son œil gauche, et une longue queue de cheval s'étendait jusqu'au bas de son bassin. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus d'une quinzaine d'année. Ses yeux grisâtres se perdaient un peu partout, fouillant absolument tout ce qui l'entourait du regard, capturant jusqu'à la petite poussière sur le rebord de la fenêtre qui volait à cause du ventilateur tout près. Elle était plutôt belle, bien que de nombreux tatouages ornaient sa peau blanche. Elle était si pâle ! Pâle comme le serait un cadavre ! Et pourtant, même sous le soleil, elle ne prenait pas un ton de plus.

Elle prit nerveusement une gorgée de café, songeant à, à peu près tout ce qu'il y avait dans son sac pour se changer les idées. Sa carte dresseur, avec son diplôme officiel fourni par le professeur régional, une signature de ses parents, quelques pokéballs, des vêtements de rechange sales (allez savoir pourquoi ils étaient sales), beaucoup de max repousse, son pokédex, un téléphone qui indiquait constamment une batterie faible quand elle en avait besoin, des écouteurs, un chouchou de secours, un sandwich périmé qu'elle devrait vraiment jeter à la poubelle, un paquet de chips oublié... Un bazar sans nom qui ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça. Cela devenait plus tendu lorsqu'elle cherchait des papiers importants, lorsqu'elle se présentait à des tournois ou à d'autre représentations sportives.

Elle devait aussi prouver que ses Pokémons étaient bien consentants et conscients des risques qu'impliquait un combat, présenter un papier qui l'autorisait à utiliser les centres Pokémon... Que de la paperasse pour pas grand-chose. Ce n'était que des combats à mort, où des monstres créaient des séismes, rien de bien méchant.

" **\- Tu rêves Platine.**

 **\- Oh toi la ferme** ", grogna la jeune fille en reprenant une gorgée de café tremblante.

Un Pingoléon mangeant une baie près d'elle s'était tournée, la regardant trembler. Elle était stressée et frustrée. La chaleur n'était un plaisir pour personne, et l'annulation du tournois l'avait rendue bien plus stressée encore. Elle était tendue, et chaque chose qui se passait de travers la mettait en rogne. Le Pokémon soupira, remettant son monocle en place sur son œil abîmé.

Ce grand Pokémon bleu répondait au nom de Naples. Un nom choisi un peu au hasard, parce que cela devait bien sonner aux oreilles de sa dresseuse.

"- **Pas la peine d'être aussi désagréable, Platine** , marmonna un Etouraptor en avalant un des biscuits fournis avec le café de la jeune fille. **Naples t'a seulement sortie de ta rêverie.**

 **\- On t'a pas sonné Raptor.** "

Le Pokémon secoua violemment la tête, ébouriffant ses plumes. Sa dresseuse était de plus en plus désagréable avec le temps. Vivement que cela change, il en avait assez de ces mauvaises habitudes. Sa voix portait assez pour que certaines personnes se retournent vers elle, les sourcils froncés. Les humains étaient étranges. Elle avait bien le droit de crier comme bon lui semblait ! Ils ne savaient rien de ce qu'elle vivait. Ils ne savaient pas qu'un dresseur, c'était un humain qui voyait chaque chose qu'il aimait mourir, souffrant lui-même des catastrophes pouvant être causées par ces monstres de poche.

"- **Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas revu Gold, non ?"**

Platine se tourna vers un Simiabraz qui avait collé paresseusement sa tête à la table, de grands cernes se dessinant sous ses yeux. Pourtant, ce Pokémon singe semblait toujours aussi énergique que d'habitude, venant tout juste de sortir d'une partie de cache-cache énergique avec un Riolu et un Zorua.

 **"- En effet Brasier** , affirma Naples en remettant son monocle en place, **La dernière fois, nous venions tout juste d'évoluer toi et moi, et Nightmare n'était même pas encore dans l'équipe.**

 **\- Foudre n'était pas encore là si ?** , demanda Raptor en faisant sa toilette.

 **\- Ce n'était qu'un Lixy, à peine sorti de l'œuf à cette époque** ", soupira Platine en se laissant tomber sur le dossier de la chaise.

Elle regarda ses Pokémons. Enfin, son équipe était au complet. A savoir pour combien de temps, ces bestioles avaient beau être surpuissantes, ils n'en restaient pas moins mortelles.

Au loin, un Riolu se bagarrait avec un jeune Zorua balafré. Elle se remémorait son équipe, tout en admirant les petites bestioles se chamailler.

Il y avait d'abord, Naples un Pingoléon, ensuite Brasier son Simiabraze, Raptor son Etouraptor, Foudre, un grande Luxray -et seule femelle de l'équipe-... Puis il y avait Nightmare, un Zorua rescapé des combats illégaux entre Pokémons, sorti des quartiers les plus sordides de Johto. Son œil gauche était crevé, son oreille droite presque entièrement attaché et son nez strié de griffures. Il n'était clairement pas beau à voir, et il avait hérité de ce prénom à cause de ça. Platine n'était pas forcément très heureuse du prénom qu'on lui avait donné, mais visiblement, le petit renard noir ne s'en plaignait pas. Une fois devenu Zoroark, il porterait ce surnom comme une fierté, à n'en pas douter.

Et enfin Aldin, son Riolu, qui ne l'avait jamais quittée depuis la naissance. Ses parents lui avaient dit qu'ils l'avaient trouvé avec Aldin dans le berceau. A croire qu'ils étaient nés ensemble... C'était à peu de chose près le cas. Il avait de grands yeux d'or, preuve de son aura incroyable. Des marques noires étaient éparpillées sur presque tout son corps, prouvant une fois de plus que son aura était bien plus présente que celle des autres Riolu. Il deviendrait un monstre en évoluant. Platine sourit à cette idée. Aldin était peureux, timide et sensible. Pas franchement le genre de Pokémon qu'on verrait devenir féroce.

Elle regardait les deux plus jeunes s'amuser ensemble, s'entraînant pour leurs futurs combats. Une fois que Gold l'aura rejoint, elle irait fouiller les archives de la bibliothèque qui se trouvait à Alola. Il y aura sûrement un livre qui l'intéresserait là-bas.

"- **Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?!** , grogna-t-elle en se retournant, cherchant la présence de son ami.

- **On a pas franchement envie de le savoir si tu veux mon avis** , commenta Raptor, un sourire narquois se dessinant sur son bec.

 **\- C'est puéril...** , fit Naples en levant les yeux au ciel.

 **\- S'il n'est pas là dans moins de 5 minutes, on décampe. Pas envie de griller sous le soleil trop longtemps** ," signala Platine en replaçant bien sa mèche blanche sur son œil.

Elle attendit encore quelques instants, ses Pokémons discutant un peu entre eux, se chamaillant principalement. Brasier était un pitre. Son apparence de singe était amplement justifiée par son caractère. Il embêtait tout le monde, trouvait à rire de n'importe quoi, et était terriblement énervant. Il n'était pas stupide, Platine le savait très bien. Et puis, lorsqu'il se décidait à combattre, il n'hésitait pas à se donner à fond... Juste qu'il gardait en lui une partie enfantine qui pouvait agacer.

 **"- Platine !**

 **\- Eh bah, pas trop tôt."**

Gold avançait vers elle, le bâton sur l'épaule, Denki le suivant à pieds. Les rues n'étant pas trop bondées, il avait pu descendre de son épaule pour se dégourdir un peu les pattes. Les deux adolescents se saluèrent brièvement. Gold commanda une simple limonade et un jus de pommes pour son Pikachu, et taquina les autres Pokémons de Platine.

 **"- Ça fait des heures que je t'attends.**

 **\- N'exagère pas, te connaissant tu t'es levée il y a trente minutes, et tu es descendue rapidement en croyant que tu étais en retard, non ?** plaisanta Gold en se mouchant du bout du doigt.

 **\- Tais-toi un peu, on est pas là pour parler de ça"** , siffla Platine, quelque peu piquée au vif.

Cela faisait presque trois ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus, et ils étaient toujours aussi agaçants. Gold avait toujours un sourire plaqué sur le visage, sa casquette à l'envers, ce tic qui le faisait renifler bruyamment, son bâton -toujours le même !-, et son sac à dos ignoble qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement. Gold, ou son meilleur ami, dans son éclatante gloire la plus éblouissante.

 **"- Calme-toi un peu Platine, on est pas à ça près** , fit le jeune homme en se grattant le menton

 **\- Gold, nous sommes des élus des dieux, ayant pour tâche de sauver le monde de Kyogre, Groudon, des mafias qui se reproduisent comme des lapins, et de Giratina, le dieu de la destruction en personne. Je ne pense pas qu'on ait franchement le temps de se prendre un café à l'ombre de la Tour Carillon.**

 **\- C'est pourtant ce qu'on fait non ?**

 **\- Tais-toi.** "

La jeune fille se laissa retomber contre le dossier, fuyant le regard de son ami. Ils s'étaient rencontrés il y avait presque 5 ans maintenant. Elle était habituée à présent, à cette vie ingrate qu'était celle d'un dresseur Pokémon. Voir ses bêtes mourir, ou souffrir le martyr sur le terrain, dormir dehors, fouiller des ruines pour espérer trouver des informations sur les dieux, supporter les regards des vieux qui vous jugeaient. Bizarrement, Gold manifestait un profond désintérêt pour cette vie. De toute façon, ce qu'il faisait était illégal. Sans pass dresseur et Pokédex, il risquait de se faire condamner à mort.

Gold se mit à touiller son soda, les yeux un peu dans le vague, réfléchissant. Il devait certainement penser à sa forêt natale. Ce gosse n'était pas un garçon des rues. Il avait toujours vécu dans la forêt, avec des Pokémons, et rejetait tout contact humain. Plus Platine le regardait, plus il lui inspirait de la pitié. Pitié n'était peut-être pas le mot juste, mais c'était celui qui lui venait en tête à ce moment précis, en le voyant mettre le doigt dans le nez.

 **"- Gold, dis-moi que tu as trouvé des informations utiles** , fit Platine d'une voix grave. **Trois ans gâchés, ça serait bête."**

Le jeune homme se rapprocha de son amie, baissant le ton de sa voix criarde :

" **\- J'ai principalement cherché les deux élus manquants** , chuchota le brun. **Je suis toujours dans le flou en ce qui concerne le premier, mais j'ai eu des informations plutôt précises pour le second.**

 **\- Dis-moi tout.** "

Gold regarda rapidement autour de lui, l'air quelque peu angoissé. Il se retourna finalement vers son amie, baissant encore un peu plus le ton de sa voix.

 **"- Il aurait fait partie de la Team Rocket, mais se serait enfui avec des sujets d'expériences dirigés par l'organisation.**

 **\- Attend, la Team Rocket... Depuis quand ils sont spécialisés dans la chimie ces cons ?**

 **\- Depuis longtemps, ils sont juste beaucoup plus discrets que la Fondation Aether, et la Team Galaxie. Au fait, la Fondation s'est alliée à l'organisation des Teams, et s'est crée une couverture.**

 **\- Ta gueule Gold, tu m'en dis beaucoup trop d'un coup,** le coupa sèchement Platine.

 **\- Je vais aller droit au but. La team Skull est une couverture crée par la Fondation, et surtout, ils ont des informations sur le Légendaire Disparu. Tu sais, Suicune m'en avait parlé..."**

Le jeune homme se retourna brusquement. Il était bien trop risqué de parler de tout ça ici. Il fit signe à son amie, lui faisant comprendre qu'ils en parleraient dans un endroit plus isolé, à l'abri des oreilles curieuses. Rosalia n'était pas un endroit sûr. Aucune ville n'était réellement un endroit sûr, à vrai dire.

 **"- Et toi, de ton côté Platine, tu as trouvé des informations ?** , fit Gold en prenant une gorgée de sa limonade.

 **\- J'ai terminé la quête des badges, comme ça je suis débarassée. Maintenant, je fouille les bibliothèques des régions pour trouver des informations. J'ai pas trouvé grand-chose, des textes religieux pour la plupart, du style « Arceus nous sauvera du fléau ».**

 **\- Tu n'as rien trouvé de plus?**

 **\- Si, un truc. Un livre interdit."**

Gold en cracha sa boisson tant il fut surpris, dévisageant Platine, les yeux exorbités.

 **"- Tu es une folle Platine.**

 **\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je ne tiens pas à m'éterniser ici. Bougeons de là. On doit trouver les autres."**

Après avoir payé l'addition avec les quelques pokédollars qui traînaient au fond des poches de Gold, les deux dresseurs se levèrent, et quittèrent rapidement le café. Après avoir longtemps discuté, ils finirent se diriger en priorité vers la Tour Carillon. Là-bas, ils trouveraient sans doute plus de choses utiles sur les légendaires de la région, en particulier Lugia. Avec un peu de chance, ils assisteraient à la prière de midi, bien que cela ne les enchantait que très peu.

Platine dut d'abord faire un bon à l'hôtel pour récupérer ses affaires et régler la note. Ça serait sans doute sa dernière nuit à Rosalia, aussi charmante et ennuyeuse fut cette ville traditionnelle et pieuse.

Le soleil tapait fortement sur les routes pavées de la ville. Dans quelques minutes, Midi sonnerait plus fort que le hurlement d'un chien blessé. La jeune fille était suivie par son équipe, écrasée par la chaleur, sans pour autant se plaindre. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un peu de feu sur la peau, une routine épuisante avec laquelle ils avaient appris à vivre.

C'est alors que Gold leva les yeux vers le ciel alors qu'il donnait un morceau de pomme à Denki, en riant :

 **"- C'est dingue comme le monde change, non ?"**


	3. Chapitre 2

**_Bon... J'admet, je suis légèrement (MEGA) en retard X'). Pour pallier à ce problèmes je vous donne deux chapitres cette fois :P. De toute façon, vue le vide d'information que présente le chapitre 2, je pense que j'aurais mis un OS' à coté... Parce que j'avoue que j'ai adoré faire ce chapitre mais qu'il n'expose que très maladroitement la situation des personnages XDDD_**

 ** _Temaury d'Obsilambre: Eeeh oui, elle à pas mal grandi x'D En réalité, je n'ai jamais réfléchis à ce détail. C'était toujours plus pratique de faire discuté Platine avec Aldin, ou Nightmare, mais je ne voulais pas rendre les autres membres de l'équipe trop... animal disons XD. Du coup je les aie fait parler, mais je ne sais toujours pas si ils sont les seuls à les entendre ou si la quasi totalité des pokémon parle... Donc bon x') Mais c'est vrai que c'est très pratique!  
_** _ **Merci beaucoup! QwQ Ca fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que les description sont... agréable? w. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils y a encore beaucoup à dire sur Legendary, comme les backstory des Légendaire, des Maitre de la Ligue, ou alors le fonctionnement de l'univers... Donc je ne suis pas prête d'avoir finis! Et oui, ma bêta fait du bon boulot, je lui dirais! Encore merci ^^**_

* * *

 _"Peu importe qu'un Pokémon soit considéré comme fort ou faible. Si tu l'aimes, il atteindra les sommets les plus hauts."_

L'église avait toujours été un endroit froid. Le silence y était si présent qu'on aurait pu le toucher. Tout s'entendait, du raisonnement clair des pas sur le sol aux chuchotements, paraissant être hurlements dans tout ce calme. Des peintures morbides surveillaient chaque visiteur, les statues grandioses semblaient s'animer, de l'eau coulait à l'entrée, et au centre de cette structure reposait un livre. Il y avait ces fresques aussi. Qui filtraient la lumière. Sinistre, cet endroit était vraiment sinistre. Personne de Sinnoh n'aimait vraiment cet endroit, sauf une. Cette personne, c'était Sadalsuud, le maitre de Sinnoh.

C'était un homme pieux, qui accordait énormément d'importance et de respect aux Pokémons Légendaires. Il était craint et respecté de tout Sinnoh. Beaucoup le considéraient comme étant l'homme le plus froid de ce monde, pouvant geler le cœur de ceux qu'il regardait dans les yeux. Il venait souvent prier dans ce lieu sacré, et lire les saintes écritures avec une certaine attention, bien qu'il ne s'y fiait que très peu. Sa puissance était telle, qu'il pouvait espérer rencontrer un jour l'un des dieux ayant sculpté la Terre.

Il était plutôt grand, portant de longs cheveux blancs lâchés et cachant une partie de son visage. Sa peau était blanche par trop peu d'expositions au soleil. Ses yeux étaient toujours cachés par des bandages, se forçant lui-même à l'aveuglement sans pour autant être gêné par ce tissu lui cachant le regard. Sa bouche était fine, et son nez à peine visible. Il aurait fait peur, sans tous ces cheveux cachant son visage fantomatique. Il portait en ce jour une tenue traditionnelle de sa région, bleue comme les eaux pures des trois lacs des Fées.

 **"-C'est une bien belle journée pour prier"** , avait-il murmuré, seul en ce lieu peu enclin à la visite.

Il était suivi d'un Feunard à la fourrure de glace. C'était une femelle, dont la patte droite manquait, la faisant sévèrement boiter. Pourtant elle restait droite, quelque peu sévère, regardant son dresseur faisant face au grand livre sacré.

 **"-Cinq enfants, envoyés des dieux, devront sauver ces terres maudites..."**

L'homme commença à réciter les textes.

 **"-L'un envoyé de la vie, l'autre de la mort. L'un au sourire aussi rond que la Lune et un dernier aux yeux rougis de cruauté. Un seul d'entre eux ne sera là que pour périr sous les infâmes griffes de Giratina, écrasé sous les lames des hommes à la trop grande ambition, et dévoré par les jumeaux du Chaos..."**

Il marqua une pause, le visage bas, semblant réfléchir. Un lourd silence régnait dans l'endroit, le souffle de Sadalsuud résonnait comme un vent froid dans cette structure.

 **"-Les jumeaux de l'apocalypse se réveilleront, la princesse du froid viendra finir son repas, et le chien de l'équilibre mangera les villes. Notre protecteur ayant perdu sa puissance, devra se cacher derrière ces enfants à la puissance divine... Cette guerre sera plus destructrice que celle d'il y a deux siècles..."**

L'homme aux cheveux de neige se retourna brusquement.

 **"-C'est bien ça ?** , siffla-t-il, un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

 **-Oh, tais-toi donc, humain"** , cracha son interlocuteur.

Un jeune homme à la peau claire et aux yeux bridés s'était assis sur le dossier d'un banc de l'église. Il était vêtu de jaune vif. Un large pantalon recouvrait ses jambes, lui laissant une grande liberté de mouvement, ainsi qu'une veste sans manches rayée de noir. Des plumes noires entouraient son cou, lui donnant un air à la fois noble et sauvage. Il était affublé d'une épaisse toison noire de jais, d'où sortaient quelques plumes par endroits. Son visage était coupé à de nombreux endroits, notamment sur l'oeil et au coin des lèvres. Ses canines plus pointues que la moyenne ressortaient étrangement, accentuant encore plus son air de tigre en colère.

 **"-Vexé, Electhor ?** , ricana Sadalsuud en réajustant son bandage.

 **-Le jour où je détruirai ma Pokéball, je te jure que je te trouerai le ventre pour aspirer tes tripes ! "** cria le Légendaire, fou de rage contre cet humain insolent.

Sadalsuud sourit face à l'oiseau des foudres. Il l'avait rencontré après quelques jours de recherches, et lui avait envoyé une Pokéball sans trop réfléchir, en une fraîche matinée de Kalos. Le destin n'avait pas laissé l'oiseau de foudre s'enfuir, et il était désormais prisonnier de cette petite balle rouge et blanche.

Mais l'homme de glace n'avait pas capturé ce légendaire par hasard.

Il avait pris le premier avion pour Kalos dès qu'il avait entendu les rumeurs des rues sordides de la ville.

" _Il paraît que les trois oiseaux légendaires de Johto ont été aperçus à Kalos_ ". Ces rumeurs avaient été confirmées par une photo jointe dans le journal local. Sadalsuud avait écumé toute la région avec son feunard d'Alola, pour finalement tomber par hasard sur un jeune homme habillé de jaune, dont l'accent de Johto était plus fort que son odeur de Magicarpe.

Il avait eu beaucoup de chance, il ne le niait pas. Et ce Légendaire lui serait très utile dans sa quête.

 **"-Il faudrait déjà que tu arrives à la détruire Electhor, et je ne pense pas que tu aies la force pour cela** , se moqua le maître de la Ligue.

 **-Dois-je te rappeler, humain, que si tu es en vie actuellement, c'est parce que sans toi je resterais enfermé dans cette Pokéball jusqu'à ce qu'un autre glandu me libère ?** , fit Electhor d'une voix vive. **Avoir un dieu sur le dos n'est pas bon, j'espère que tu en as au moins conscience.**

 **-Je ne me fais pas trop de soucis à ce propos, cher ami."**

Sadalsuud referma le grand livre sacré qui faisait face aux vitraux avant de faire quelques pas vers la sortie, montrant qu'il en avait fini avec cet endroit et attendant que le Légendaire le suive.

Electhor leva les yeux au ciel puis sauta de son siège improvisé pour rejoindre l'humain vaniteux ayant osé le capturer. Le capturer, lui ! D'une simple Pokéball en plus ! Si Raikou l'apprenait... L'oiseau ne préféra pas y penser. Le tigre se moquerait de lui pendant au moins deux bons millénaires.

 **"-Electhor, tu peux m'en dire plus sur cette prophétie ?,** demanda Sadalsuud d'une voix claire, tout en tirant les portes de l'égise, laissant son Feunard passer.

 **-Tu as beau m'avoir enfermé dans une balle, humain, ça ne t'autorise pas à te mêler des histoires des Légendaires"** , répondit sèchement l'oiseau, qui en avait assez de cet endroit lugubre.

Il bouscula le Pokémon Glace, ignorant sa patte manquante avec un certain dédain pour elle. Electhor détestait les mortels, humains ou Pokémons. C'était toujours la même soupe fade et pleine de fumier, pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

La renarde grogna un peu à l'égard du Légendaire, avant que la main de son dresseur ne vienne la calmer en silence. Sadalsuud se mit à son niveau, lui gratouillant la tête avec amusement. Il lui chuchota :

 **"-Tu vois Lili, ça c'est un Légendaire un peu nul. C'est pour ça qu'il n'y a qu'à Rosalia que l'on connaît son nom."**

Lili, le Feunard d'Alola, eut un ricanement complice avec son dresseur. Ils se connaissaient depuis dix ans déjà, et malgré sa patte en moins, la renarde se trouvait être la plus forte de l'équipe. La légende raconte qu'elle aurait tué un Drattak en lui écrasant la tête par la seule force de ses mâchoires. Elle l'aurait fait avec tant de facilité que le dragon n'aurait même pas eu mal, ses os étant aussi fragiles que des brindilles pour la renarde boiteuse.

Elle était à l'image de son dresseur. Froide et redoutable.

 **"-J'ai entendu** , grogna Electhor en descendant les escaliers de l'église.

 **-Je ne voulais pas être discret"** , répondit Sadalsuud en lui emboîtant le pas, suivi de Lili boitillante.

Ils marchèrent quelques instants. Unionpolis était une ville bouillonnante et moderne, clairement le genre d'endroit que le Légendaire évitait. Il détestait les foules et ce monde moderne qui n'était pas le sien. Le monde avait bien trop changé à son goût. Tout aurait été parfait si les maisons avaient été toujours en bois et en paille, si les Pokémons couraient encore avec des enfants dans les bras de leurs parents. Même l'église était grise, c'est dire !

Le monde était étouffant, les enfants impolis, les Pokémons tenus en laisse... Un enfer, un véritable enfer. Sadalsuud s'arrêtait parfois, de jeunes dresseurs venant le voir pour demander des conseils ou des autographes. Le maître des glaces n'était pas forcément bavard, mais Electhor avait l'impression qu'il prenait tout son temps, juste pour l'agacer. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de sortir d'ici au plus vite, et survoler les cieux pour être le plus loin possible de ce maudit humain. Malheureusement, il suffirait que Sadalsuud appuie sur le bouton de la Pokéball pour le ramener auprès de lui.

 **"-Bon, écoute-moi, humain** , cracha l'oiseau jaune, de plus en plus agacé **., Dis-moi où l'on va, j'en ai assez de cette ville.**

- **Nous allons à l'aéroport, je dois acheter des billets pour Alola. J'hésite encore à te mettre dans la soute...**

 **\- Si tu fais ça, je n'aurais aucuns remords à te tuer, juste pour le plaisir voire ton sang gicler contre mes plumes !**

 **\- Des menaces, des menaces, mais pas une seule action..."**

Electhor préféra clore la conversation. Plus il parlait, plus il se mettait au niveau de ces stupides humains.

Arrivés à l'aéroport, Electhor hésita quelques instants à s'enfermer lui-même dans une pokéball. Une foule monstre, des enfants qui criaient outrageusement fort, des animaux, des gens qui pleuraient, le chaos en personne ! Ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour être avec son petit frère, pour le charrier et se moquer de lui... Après ça, son honneur sera réduit à néant. Guerre stupide !

 **"- Question** , grogna l'oiseau **. Pourquoi un humain comme toi s'intéresse à la prophétie ? Tu devrais être dans un manoir tranquille avec un majordome et d'autres c...**

 **\- Je m'ennuyais** , le coupa sèchement Sadalsuud.

 **-C'est ça.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas à raconter ma vie à un dieu."**

L'oiseau souffla bruyamment, agacé par l'attitude de l'homme aux yeux bandés. Visiblement, ces quelques mois passés ensemble allaient être extrêmement fatiguant. Il allait s'en souvenir de ce « _Sadalsuud_ » ... D'ailleurs, quel nom !

 **"-Tes parents devaient t'adorer, pour t'avoir nommé comme ça...**

 **-On parle du tien ou tu me laisses prendre les billets** ? répliqua le maitre de Sinnoh en fouillant dans son portefeuille.

 **\- Electhor c'est classe !**

 **\- C'est ridicule. Contente-toi de me suivre et ouvre ton bec uniquement si je te demande quelque chose !"**

Ledit bec se ferma jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Electhor se souviendrait de ce visage, il s'en faisait la promesse. Dans quelques jours, il serait à Alola... Il pourrait en profiter pour demander à Tokorico de détruire sa pokéball et le libérer de ce maudit humain ! Son séjour s'en verrait fortement écourté, mais cela valait mieux. Il n'était pas un simple Pokémon domestique qui suivait son dresseur partout. Il était un dieu. Il l'avait capturé sur un coup de chance, rien de plus, et cette chance finirait par se retourner contre lui.

* * *

Alors que Electhor bouillonnait, méditant sa vengeance, Sadalsuud planifiait ses prochaines journées. Il lui restait encore une semaine à Sinnoh, il en profiterait pour passer voir la Ligue, et prendre quelques livres à la bibliothèque. Il contacterait aussi ses espions, avec un peu de chance ils trouveront le jeune garçon qu'il cherchait... Le poing de Sadalsuud se serra brutalement.

 **"- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?** marmonna le Légendaire alors qu'il examinait le repas délaissé par l'humain.

 **-Electhor, tu as entendu parler de la Team Rocket, de la Team Aqua, de la Team Magma...**

 **-Oui, des mafias en général** , le coupa Electhor, en reprenant son analyse du sandwich jambon beurre. **Ils ont failli choper Diancie l'autre jour, c'est pour ça que mes frères et moi traînions à Kalos.**

 **-Et bien, saches qu'un garçon aux cheveux rouges à anéanti le siège de la Team Aqua avec seulement trois Pokémons et deux sabres. Il n'avait aucune arme à feu...**

 **\- Et alors ? C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle ! Un gosse de 10 ans vous débarrasse des rats...**

 **-Non c'est pas une bonne nouvelle !,** grogna Sadalsuud. **Si ce gosse ne faisait que ça... Il a détruit Floraville."**

Electhor sortit soudainement de son analyse fine du pain aussi dur qu'une vieille semelle. Il regarda l'homme aux cheveux de neige... Un être humain, d'une dizaine d'années, avait détruit une ville entière. C'était tout bonnement impossible.

 **"-Il a quel genre de Pokémons, ton garçon ?**

 **-On a pas la totalité de son équipe, mais on sait que c'est un dresseur illégal...**

 **-Un dresseur illégal, d'une dizaine d'années, qui sait manier des sabres, détruire des villes...**

 **-C'est forcément l'un des élus de la prophétie. Il faut que je le retrouve.**

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel Sadalsuud souffla bruyamment, le cerveau en ébullition.

 **-...Tu vas le manger ton sandwich sinon?"**

 **...**


	4. Chapitre 3

**_Bon et beh... voilà le troisième chapitre XD  
Et ça annonce un peu plus d'action qu'au début ;-) Oh, et un des personnages de ceux chapitre cache un secret, donc je vous laisse imaginé ~_**

 ** _Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

 _« La seule fois où j'ai pu avoir le cœur sur la main, c'était celui d'un Evoli. »_

Platine donna un coup de pied à la première poubelle qu'elle croisa. Si fort que la poubelle vomit ses détritus, laissant s'échapper quelques Tadmorv surpris pendant leur repas. La jeune fille serrait rageusement le poing. Gold, derrière elle, levait les yeux au ciel en grattouillant l'arrière de l'oreille de Denki. Platine avait beau être sa meilleure amie, jamais il ne se ferait à ses réactions disproportionnées. Aldin, le petit Riolu, préférait rester à l'écart avec Nightmare. Les autres Pokémons de Platine s'étaient réfugiés dans leur Pokéball respective, trop fatigués pour entendre les jurons de leur dresseuse.

 **"- Quel bande de Limondes !** , pesta la jeune fille, ne se donnant même la peine de redresser la poubelle.

 **\- Platine, si tu ne relèves pas cette poubelle, son propriétaire ne va pas être content...** , tenta Gold en fixant les déchets volant au loin.

 **\- Je m'en cogne de ce clodo ! Allez bouge."**

Le jeune homme fit tourner son bâton avant de le remettre derrière son épaule et de suivre son amie.

La fille aux cheveux noirs avait mal digéré que l'église refuse de la laisser entrer à cause de ses tatouages représentant Darkrai. Son attitude plutôt énergique avait conforté les hommes pieux dans leur décision la chassant du lieu sacré. Gold avait beau ne pas être très croyant, lui-même n'aurait certainement pas laissé entrer une furie pareille dans un tel endroit. Autant enfermer un Ronflex dans un magasin de baies. Il la suivit d'un pas traînant, alors qu'elle passait sa colère sur pratiquement tout ce qui passait à sa portée.

Le jeune homme se mit à réfléchir. Ils devraient prendre le premier vol pour Hoenn, ils trouveraient un des élus plus facilement. Elle n'était pas spécialement du genre discrète. A Alola, il y avait aussi une élue, mais il restait en contact avec elle via son Holokit, pas besoin de se précipiter vers l'archipel tout de fois qu'ils auront retrouvé les deux élus manquants, ils pourraient le premier vol pour Alola, et faire ce qu'ils ont à faire.

Denki s'installa sur l'épaule de son dresseur, le sortant de ses réflexions.

 **"- Tu n'es pas très bavard aujourd'hui** , remarqua son dresseur en passant son visage sur la fourrure jaune.

 **\- Je préfère me la fermer avec Platine** , surtout quand elle est dans cet état, expliqua le Pikachu de Johto en baillant

 **\- Ah, dit comme ça..."**

La conversation des deux amis fut soudainement interrompue.

Une énorme explosion retentit au beau milieu du centre-ville.

Il y eut un silence. Un silence de mort. Toute la ville retenait son souffle, perdue entre l'incompréhension et la peur fulgurante traversant son cœur blessé.

Puis tous les habitant se mirent à courir. On abandonna les chaises, quitta son travail en courant, laissant les enfants derrière qui pleuraient sans leur mère. Les Pokémons se réfugiaient dans la moindre crevasse qu'ils pouvaient trouver, le feu commençait à manger le bâtiment explosé. Tout le monde courait, cherchait à quitter Rosalia au plus vite. Les dresseurs chevauchait le premier Galopa venu, d'autres essayaient de démarrer leur voiture, paniqués, avec au ventre cette peur les hantant tous à ce moment précis : la peur de mourir.

C'était le chaos. Platine et Gold s'étaient plaqués contre un immeuble pour laisser passer la foule qui se bousculait. On entendait parfois des cris, « Ho-Oh déverse sa colère sur Johto ! », et d'autres croyants qui hurlaient la colère des légendaires. Platine leva les yeux au ciel en tenant fermement Nightmare et Aldin contre elle. Quand la foule fut moins dense, Gold saisit son bâton, et s'engouffra dans le sens inverse au torrent humain qu'avait créé le monde.

Platine tenta de le retenir, mais il était déjà parti. Elle pesta. Quel idiot ! C'était sûrement la Team Rocket, quoique. Un tel coup ressemblait plus à la Team Galaxie . Ils allaient se faire tuer, lui et Denki. Elle remit pour quelques instants Nightmare et Aldin dans leurs Pokéball, et saisit son sac à dos avant de s'engouffrer à son tour dans la foule.

Gold se fraya aisément un chemin parmi les cris et les pleurs, une étincelle dorée brillant au fond de ses yeux. Un sourire relevait le coin de ses lèvres. Il savait parfaitement qui avait causé cette explosion, et ça ne pouvait pas mieux tomber.

La ville s'était vidée en quelques instants. Très rapidement, Rosalia devint aussi vide qu'une ville fantôme, abandonnée à cause de la peur des habitants. Si la vie n'était pas aussi précieuse, il y aurait encore eu l'ombre d'un Rattata au coin d'une ruelle. Mais tout était vide. On entendait presque le vent siffler entre les grands bâtiments traditionnels. Il y eut une nouvelle explosion, se rapprochant de plus en plus de Gold. Le jeune homme marchait les mains dans les poches, ses pas résonnant dans le ciel. Il était parfaitement détendu.

Les joues de Denki s'électrifiaient et il grognait sur l'épaule de son dresseur, le poil hérissé. Il allait devoir se battre. Ses petits crocs de hamster n'auraient pas effrayé grand monde, mais Gold était le premier à le savoir : si l'on sous-estimait l'adversaire, c'était souvent perdu d'avance. Il avait confiance en Denki.

Il arriva alors sur une place. Une petite fontaine continuait de déverser de l'eau, tranquillement. Le silence lourd et pesant était brisé par le doux clapotis de l'eau de la fontaine représentant un Aquali, un Pyroli et un Voltali. Tout était calme. Le jeune homme s'arrêta. Il attendait. Denki était aux aguets. Il savait que Platine le regardait derrière un mur, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il faisait. Mais d'un regard, il lui intima de rester silencieuse. Elle obéit, se promettant de mettre les choses au clair avec son ami plus tard.

Une autre détonation balaya la place, décoiffant la chevelure noire de Gold. Son sourire s'élargit. Ça y est, il l'avait enfin repéré.

La poussière se dissipa petit à petit, laissant apparaître la silhouette imposante d'un immense Typlosion aux crocs de lave. Le feu mangeait le long de son dos, une cicatrice fendait son oreille et le long de son crâne, montrant qu'il avait l'habitude de combattre. Ses crocs faisaient deux fois la taille de Denki. De la fumée s'infiltrait entre ses dents et sortait de son nez, montrant qu'une flamme attendait d'être crachée du fond de sa gorge. Il était si grand, que chacun de ses pas faisaient trembler le sol, le faisant craquer par endroits, déjà fragilisé par l'explosion. Ce Pokémon, grand et féroce, était une machine de guerre. Une bête avec la sale habitude de tuer sans se poser de questions. Un monstre, de muscles et de puissance qui aurait fait pâlir les plus valeureux dresseurs.

Et sur son dos, un jeune garçon, d'une quinzaine d'année. De longs cheveux rouges traînaient le long de ses épaules, et ses yeux rouges également brillaientt dans la poussière. Une coupure parcourait son nez, certainement preuve de sa combativité. Il était le dresseur de ce Typlosion, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Une imposante aura de haine l'entourait, lui donnant une prestance digne des plus puissants Pokémons légendaires. Les deux étaient presque aussi effrayants l'un que l'autre. Il n'était pourtant pas plus vieux que Gold. Il portait derrière lui deux sabres, et à sa ceinture, une arme à feu attendant patiemment sa prochaine victime. Il portait une veste noire déchirée par endroits, un t-shirt rouge et un pantalon en jean ne lui donnant que très peu de liberté de mouvement. Au vu des taches de sang séchées sur ses vêtements, il les gardait tous les jours.

Gold eut un sourire en voyant son adversaire. Denki planta ses griffes sur son épaule en entendant un grognement sortir du fond de la gorge du Typhlosion.

 **"- Silver, comme on se retrouve !** cria Gold, feignant la joie. **Ça faisait longtemps ! Il parait que tu as détruit Floraville ? C'est pas cool, t'aurais dû m'appeler, on se serait fait une bouffe."**

Le dresseur aux cheveux rouges ne répondit pas, ne faisant que fixer le jeune garçon avec une haine profonde dans le creux des yeux. Il descendit de son immense Pokémon Feu, sans prononcer un seul mot. Il ne fit que pointer du doigt Gold.

Le Typhlosion lâcha alors un immense jet de flammes qui détruisit la fontaine, jet aisément esquivé par le jeune homme, qui n'eut qu'à se déplacer de quelques pas. Denki sauta de son épaule, prêt au combat. Si le visage figé du garçon aux cheveux rouges avait pu exprimer une expression il se serait moqué du petit Pikachu qui croyait avoir une chance contre le monstre qu'était l'hérisson de feu. C'était stupide. Et pourtant. Silver avait déjà goûté à la puissance du rongeur, et s'en méfiait. Gold avait beau avoir l'air stupide, en combat il était bien plus cruel encore qu'un Prédastérie.

Silver ordonna à son Typhlosion de réitérer l'attaque, sans même prononcer un mot, laissant une nouovelle gerbe de flammes détruire la maison derrière Gold. Le jeune homme avait encore une fois esquivé l'attaque.

 **"- Je crois que c'est mon tour...** , sourit le garçon aux yeux d'or. **Denki à toi de jouer !**

 **\- Redis un truc aussi cliché et je t'abandonne au bord de la route"** , grogna le Pikachu, avant de s'élancer à toute vitesse vers le pokémon feu.

Le Typhlosion s'élança à son tour vers Denki, détruisant le sol dalé de la place, crocs découverts, prêt à dévorer le rongeur. Mais la queue de Denki devint soudainement plus tranchante qu'une épée en fer, et, d'un coup bien placé, le rongeur ouvrit la joue de l'hérisson. La force de son coup fut telle que le Pokémon feu s'effondra de tout son poids sur le côté, écrasant son crâne contre les dalles brisées.

Denki s'enfuit à toute vitesse, se cachant derrière un des déb ris de la fontaine détruite par la puissance de son adversaire.

Le Typhlosion, se releva avec difficulté, des morceaux de dalles plantés dans le crâne, laissant son sang s'écraser sur le sol dans un bruit visqueux et ignoble. Son œil avait été crevé, son sang giclait un peu partout. La douleur fut telle que le Pokémon grogna bruyamment, refusant de laisser paraître la moindre marque de faiblesse. Il s'élança à la poursuite de son adversaire, détruisant les débris de la fontaine aussi facilement que si ça avait été des coquilles d'amande. Denki dut sortir de sa cachette, et se montrer face au Typhlosion.

 **"- Jack."**

Le hérisson de feu se retourna brutalement vers son dresseur, qui l'avait appelé. Une expression de colère avait figé le visage du jeune garçon qui ordonna sèchement:

 **"- Mange-le."**

Jack, le Typhlosion, s'élança alors vers Denki, qui lui, attendait en position de défense, les joues électrifiées. Hérissant le poil, il regarda l'énorme monstre foncer droit sur lui, la gueule baveuse et bien ouverte, prête à refermer ses énormes crocs sur la petite boule de poil électrique qu'il était. Mais lorsque que Jack se jeta à terre pour avaler le Pokémon, Denki fit un bon vertigineux et atterrit sur le crâne de la bête avant de mordre l'œil encore valide, se tenant fermement à la chair réduite en miettes par ses dents plates.

Le hérisson se dressa sur ses deux pattes, poussant un hurlement prodigieux qui lui déchira les cordes vocales, alors que le sang giclait contre le sol. Un craquement indiqua que Denki resserrait sa prise sur l'œil du pokémon rendu aveugle, qui cherchait à se débarrasser de cet ignoble rongeur qui le mutilait. Il ruait tel un cheval sauvage, se cognant la tête contre le sol dans un fracas assourdissant, voulant à tout prix faire lâcher prise à Denki.

Mais il restait fermement accroché à l'œil meurtri de Jack, le sang tâchant entièrement sa fourrure électrisée. Et alors que le pokémon feu allait frapper sa tête contre un mur, le pikachu lança une décharge électrique pourfendant le corps entier du monstre.

Jack fut rappelé dans sa pokéball, avant qu'il ne meure. Silver n'exprimait pas plus d'émotions qu'à son arrivée, bien que ses yeux brillaient de dégoût en regardant le rongeur faire sa toilette, n'ayant reçu aucune égratignure.

Gold esquissa un sourire en voyant Silver fixer Denki. Il devrait sûrement rappeler son Pokémon, il n'était pas sûr que Silver le laisserait partir en un seul morceau après ce qu'il avait fait subir à Jack. Le pikachu comprit rapidement, et courut vers son dresseur pour se réfugier sur son épaule. Le sang encore frais coula le long du bras du jeune homme, le feu brûlant derrière lui. Bientôt la fumée allait rendre l'air toxique. Il fallait vite partir, il en avait bien conscience. Il avait juste envie de narguer son adversaire.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure rubis se retourna, rangeant sa pokéball dans sa poche. Le vent balayait son regard recouvert de cendres, alors qu'il murmurait simplement :

 **"- Régale-toi."**

Gold fronça les sourcils. Quoi ? Il fit quelque pas, avant que son adversaire ne disparaisse dans la poussière. Le vent emportait ses cheveux, alors qu'il remettait en place sa casquette quelque peu malmenée. Il fallait sortir de là.

Puis, un Aligatueur surgit du bâtiment proche de lui. Le temps se ralentit. Il y avait ce monstrueux pokémon à la gueule balafrée, aux dents de requin et tatoué d'un simple chiffre et lui, qui serrait son pikachu contre lui, regardant la mort lui ouvrir sa bouche baveuse. Il entendit son cœur battre. Une. Deux fois... Puis il y eut un blanc.

Lorsque que Gold ouvrit les yeux, il vit un Luxray planter ses crocs électrifiés sur la trachée du pokémon eau qui était encore debout, alors que la douleur le transperçait de part en part. Le jeune fit quelque pas en arrière, ne s'attendant pas à l'attaque du pokémon. Foudre tenait fermement la gorge découverte de sa cible, cherchant à la faire tomber de tout son poids. Mais l'alligator fit un mouvement, encore vivant malgré ses yeux révulsés, planta ses énormes griffes dans la chair tendre de la lionne pour l'arracher de sa gorge. La féline électrique retira tout un morceau de peau de la gorge de son adversaire, le crachant à terre alors qu'elle retombait agilement sur ses pattes.

Le sang avait recouvert l'entièreté de son visage, ainsi que son dos qui avait été blessé. Elle tituba, ne supportant que très peu la douleur.

L'Aligatueur tomba sur ses pattes avant, poussant un cri de menace après son assaillante. Foudre rebondit dans un rugissement félin.

 **"- Ces humains sont sous ma protection** , grogna Foudre, le poil hérissé en se positionnant devant Gold. **Pars, ou je te tuerai."**

Le grand reptile répondit par un râle caverneux. Peu lui importait de mourir. Ce combat devait se terminer. Le vainqueur serait le survivant, l'autre serait dévoré par les flammes détruisant ses poumons.

Platine sortit des décombres où elle s'était réfugiée avec ses autres Pokémons. Elle les avait tous rentrés dans leur pokéball, par peur des les faire suffoquer à cause de la fumée épaisse rendant l'horizon gris. Elle tira sur la veste de son ami, alors que Foudre faisait barrage entre eux et l'alligator.

 **"- On doit partir d'ici ! Maintenant ! "** hurla la jeune fille qui commençait à étouffer.

Gold lui répondit par un oui de la tête, la faisant siffler bruyamment. Rapidement, une silhouette apparut dans le ciel. La silhouette d'un Roucarnage s'engouffrant dans la fumée se dessina. Platine sortit Etouraptor de sa pokéball et sauta sur son dos, alors qu'il commençait déjà à s'envoler. Gold chevaucha à son tour son Roucarnage, prenant plus de hauteur par rapport à Platine qui surveilla encore quelques minutes le combat qui opposait Foudre à l'Aligatueur.

Elle rappela le Luxray dans sa pokéball après que le crocodile lui ait asséné un coup de griffes lui ayant tordu le cou. Ne préférant pas laisser son pokémon au combat, elle décampa, en entendant au loin les hurlements de rage du pokémon eau. Elle était sûre qu'ils se retrouveraient.

Alors qu'elle prenait de l'altitude pour arriver au niveau de son ami, elle cria, le vent masquant quelque peu sa voix :

 **"- Tu m'expliques d'où tu le connais ?! Gold !"**

Raptor battit encore un peu des ailes pour arriver au niveau du Roucarnage qui s'était placé sur un courant d'air.

 **"- Devine un peu !** , ironisa le jeune homme. Si je l'ai affronté c'est qu'il y a une raison !

 **\- Ce chien est un élu ?!** , pesta Platine à la fois surprise et en colère **, Alors pourquoi il nous a attaqués ?!**

 **\- Que veux-tu que j'en sache ?,** répliqua le dresseur en protégeant ses yeux du vent. La seule chose que je sais de lui c'est que c'est un ancien membre de la team rocket, et qu'il essaye de me tuer dès qu'on se voit.

 **\- Tu sais qui est son protecteur ?**

 **\- Son protecteur ?**

 **\- Oh, ne fait pas l'idiot avec moi ! Tu sais, le pokémon Légendaire qui veille sur nous, qui nous a donner son pouvoir, là !**

 **\- Ah, ça..."**

Le jeune homme détourna le regard, regardant l'horizon. Au loin se dessinait Kanto, alors que le feu détruisant Rosalia était encore un peu visible vu du ciel. Gold finit par répondre à son amie :

 **"- Je pense que c'est Yveltal. Il a les yeux rouges.**

 **\- Oui, et Xerneas à les yeux dorés aussi...**

 **\- Oh ne rentrons pas ce débat !** , hasarda le garçon en caressant son pikachu, **Quoiqu'il en soit, on finira sûrement par le revoir. Si ça se trouve il ne sait même pas que c'est un élu.**

 **\- Vu sa tronche de gosse de riche il doit le savoir, mais ne pas bien saisir ce que ça signifie.**

 **\- Si tu le dis... Bon, on va à Hoenn du coup ?**

 **\- Tu sais, tu es quand même le seul type venant de frôler la mort et qui me propose d'aller à Hoenn comme si on prenait le thé.**

 **\- Je suis le seul type à te proposer d'aller à Hoenn tout court."**

Platine leva les yeux au ciel. Gold resterait toujours le même, qu'il frôle la mort ou pas. Il s'était beaucoup amélioré au combat. Lui qui prenait ça pour une blague au début, il était désormais presque aussi doué qu'elle. En arrivant à Hoenn, elle se précipiterait au premier centre Pokémon venu et achèterait des potions pour Denki, au cas où.

Et après ça, ils chercheront le quatrième élu.

En espérant qu'il soit plus accueillante que le premier.

 **...**


	5. Chapitre 4

**_Bonjour bonjour! :D On se retrouve pour un chapitre assez court, et pour vous annoncer que la parussion à de forte chance de ralentir vue que je n'ai plus aucun chapitre en stock ^^. Je vais donc, pour compenser, certainement publier un receuille de OS sur Legendary (sans spoil bien sur). Il n'y aura donc certainement pas de chapitre les mercredi, disoulé ^^ (il pourra tout de même y en avoir!)_**

 ** _Temaury d'Obsilambre: Merci beaucoup! Je suis vraiment contente que l'histoire te plaise! O^O, c'est vraiment trop gentil!  
En effet, l'histoire prend place quelques année après le règne de terreur de Cynthia X'). Il sera expliquer plus tard les cause de sa disparition (et de celle des autres maître, car quasiment tous ne sont plus les maître de la ligue), mais contente que tu apprécie Sadalsuud ^^. Je pense qu'Electhor à un caractère assez prédéfinis dans la tête de tout le monde (j'ai rarement vue Electhor tout gentil tout rond tout choupii XD) Tu tiens une piste pour Lili! Mais je n'en dit pas plus ;)  
Encore merci, tu verras je n'ai encore fait qu'effleuré la mythologie des légendaire x')._**

Pour le gore... Oh ça c'est rien comparé à ce qui ce passe dans le chapitre 6... (niark!). Denki à beaucoup d'expérience en therme de combat, c'est pas un pikachu de compagnie la bestiole XDD.  
Pour Jack, en réalité, c'est une référence à "Jack l'Eventreur", de plus il tiens ce nom du fait que (spoiler). Il a la mauvaise habitude d'éventrer ces victimes, ça sera dit plus tard lorsque Silver reviendra ^^.  
Platine n'as jamais été la bienvenue dans les endroits fait pour le calme XDD  
Encore merci beaucoup, et à très bientôt!

Sur ceux, bonne lecture!

* * *

 _« Tu as été confronté à une terrible destinée, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Electhor regarda l'infâme bouillie de céréales et de lait se trouvant dans son bol. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il n'avait pas mangé pendant près de deux siècles. Plus le temps passait, plus la nourriture devenait bizarre. Comment les humains pouvaient-ils manger quelque chose d'aussi... visqueux et gluant ? Le lait simple c'était bien pourtant, sans leurs céréales trop sèches et trop sucrées. Un bon lait chaud avec un peu de miel, c'était toujours bien. Et des brioches aussi, de bonnes brioches du cuisinier du palais.

L'oiseau de légende laissa tomber sa cuillère dans le lait, boudant son petit-déjeuner. Sur le canapé un peu plus loin, Sadalsuud grignotait une tartine en zappant les chaines de télévision. Il y avait un peu de tout. Des séries animées pour les gamins, des séries animées pour les adultes -vraiment pour les adultes-, les infos pour les grands, les infos pour les petits, des pubs pour vendre des trucs, des pubs pour acheter des trucs... tous plus inintéressants les uns que les autres. L'oiseau fixait son petit déjeuner. Autant prendre un sandwich.

Il se laissa tomber sur le bord de sa chaise.

 **\- Bon humain, mettons les choses au clair. Je compte pas parler, alors relâche-moi maintenant, et promis j'te fous pas une malédiction sur ton cul et sur celui tes petits enfants. D'accord ?**

Le maître de la Ligue fit mine de réfléchir avant de répondre nonchalamment en avalant sa tartine beurre confiture :

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Oh, mais pourquoi ?!** , pesta l'oiseau en frappa la table de son poing.

 **\- Parce que tu me seras utile pour plein d'autres choses** , souffla l'homme en tâtonnant, cherchant son bandeau pour se le mettre sur les yeux.

 **\- Y'a pas intérêt à ce que ce soit ce que je pense.**

Sadalsuud ne préféra pas répondre, se préparant une deuxième tartine. Sur tous les dieux et déesses existant dans cet univers, il avait fallu qu'il capture le plus inutile de tous. Même son petit frère aurait été plus agréable et coopérant. Maintenant, il devait se contenter d'une poule jaune n'en faisant qu'à sa tête. Il lui avait préparé le déjeuner, lui avait donné le seul lit de la chambre, se forçant à dormir sur le canapé, et lui avait même donné son repas de la veille (encore une fois !), pour qu'au final il ne fasse que de se plaindre. A savoir d'où lui venaient ces manières princières.

Electhor ignora son dresseur involontaire en touillant son lait, un peu dans la lune. Quelle situation... Le voilà désormais à Alola, en pleine tempête -une tempête à Alola ! On aurait tout vu ! – enfermé dans un hôtel choisi à la va-vite. Heureusement que cet humain avait une classe sociale élevée, il avait eu le droit à un canapé et une télévision. Et encore heureux.

C'est alors que quelque chose attira l'attention de l'oiseau grincheux.

« _Comme vous le savez, cela fait maintenant deux jours que Rosalia est ravagée par le feu. Les habitants lancent des seaux d'eau sans répit depuis le début de l'incendie, espérant protéger la Tour Carillon, en attendant les autorités compétentes. Malheureusement, le maître de la ligue de Kanto ne donnant plus de nouvelle, l'aide mettra plus de temps à arriver. Espérons que la Tour Carillon résistera aux flammes._ »

Le coeur d'Electhor loupa un battement. Rosalia. Sa Rosalia ? Sa ville natale ? La Tour Carillon, là où dormait son père ? Peut-être que Raikou ou Entei s'étaient réfugiés là-bas. L'oiseau fit un bon prodigieux, renversant son bol de lait qui s'écrasa contre le sol. Il n'avait pas reçu d'avertissement, comment cela se faisait-il ?! Il était le seul à ne pas avoir la capacité de sentir un danger à la Tour Carillon, et bien sûr, personne ne le prévenait !

 **\- Calme-toi Electhor, la Tour Carillon ne risque rien** , tenta Sadalsuud en augmentant le volume.

 **\- ME CALMER ?! MA VILLE EST EN FEU HUMAIN PUÉRIL !**

 **\- Tais-toi donc, ils parlent d'un attentat !**

 **\- Un...**

Electhor fut stupéfait. Une des mafias avait... non impossible. S'attaquer à une ville pareille était... Un blasphème. S'attaquer à cette ville, c'était clairement dire aux Légendaires qu'ils ne valaient rien, qu'on se fichait d'eux. Oh, pas que ça le dérangeait. Mais la ville était sacrée pour bien des gens, en particulier pour lui. Il était mort en protégeant cette tour, ses frères s'étaient sacrifiés au sommet de l'édifice... Enfin, sacrifiés. Mais cette ville, c'était sa raison d'être en vie à cet instant présent, c'était sa ville, et celle de ses frères. Comment... ?

« _Les autorités locales suspectent encore une fois le jeune garçon aux cheveux rouges ayant déjà détruit le siège de la Team Aqua, et Floraville. Certains témoins affirment l'avoir vu._ »

\- **Encore lui...** Sadalsuud jura.

 **\- Mais pourquoi a t-il fait ça**?!, hurla l'oiseau en tenant la télévision à deux mains. **Cette ville est sacrée ! La détruire est une insulte à tout le panthéon ! Insanus humano!**

 **\- Calme toi Electhor, c'est exactement ce qu'il veut faire.**

 **\- Hein ?**

Le jeune homme blond fixa le maitre de la ligue de Sinnoh, qui caressait tranquillement Lili endormie sur ses genoux. Il y eut un silence.

 **\- Il fait ça pour provoquer les légendaires. Floraville est la ville natale de Shaymin. Il a dû détruire le bâtiment de la Team Aqua pour avoir de telles informations. Il veut faire en sorte que vous veniez à lui, que vous l'attaquiez. Une fois qu'il aura capturé un légendaire, il le cuisinera jusqu'à obtenir ce qu'il veut,** expliqua Sadalsuud en croquant dans sa tartine.

Les plumes apparues sur la nuque de l'oiseau des tempêtes se remirent en place. La colère s'effaça de son visage. Cet humain avait beau être agaçant, il avait raison. Ce garçon ne s'attaquait qu'à des villes sacrées, et visiblement, il cherchait quelque chose que seul un dieu possédait. Des informations. Sur d'autres légendaires, sans doute... Mais dans ce cas, il chercherait à capturer directement ce légendaire, sans passer par quatre chemins. C'était peut-être un légendaire incapturable, comme Arceus ou Mew...

 **\- Arrête de réfléchir, de la fumée te sort des oreilles. Et ton père n'est pas vitrier, dégage de devant la télé.**

Les plumes d'Electhor s'hérissèrent.

 **\- Comment me parles-tu sombre larve ?! Je suis un dieu !,** s'irrita Electhor en approchant son visage de celui de Sadalsuud, pour l'intimider

 **\- Un dieu enfermé dans une simple petite pokéball insignifiante...Tiens-toi tranquille maintenant.**

L'oiseau préféra ignorer cet être humain. De toute façon, qu'il soit devant la télévision ne changera rien, il se bande les yeux !

Electhor se rassit à sa place, donnant un coup de pied à son bol de céréale. Si seulement un de ses frères avait été là. Ils auraient pu discuter de ce que cet humain cherche à faire. Sa tendre Tour Carillon brûlait lentement sous ses yeux. Rosalia s'était déjà faite engloutir par les flammes...

Mais quelle ville serait la prochaine alors ? Il y avait des tas de villes sacrées dans toutes les régions. Cromalc'h et Flusselle à Kalos, Ville Noire et Forêt Blanche à Unys... Peut-être à Hoenn. Oui, à Hoenn ce serait logique,c'était dans cette région que l'on trouvait le plus de Pokémons Légendaires, avec Sinnoh qui avait déjà été frappée. Mais les lieux sacrés ne se comptant pas à Sinnoh, Electhor préférait se focaliser sur Hoenn... Quels étaient les lieux sacrés d'Hoenn...

 **\- Hé Machin,il y a quoi comme lieu sacré à Hoenn** ?, demanda l'oiseau en sortant de sa réflexion

 **\- Je sais pas, peut-être un bâtiment construit pour Rayquaza.**

Electhor fronça les sourcils. Il sortit alors les cartes se trouvant dans les valises de Sadalsuud, sans trop lui demander son avis avant. Il étala la carte de Hoenn sur la table trempée de lait, et plissa les yeux en tapant du doigt contre la table.

 **\- Il y a laTour Mirage, mais elle est abandonnée, et plus personne ne vient y prier. La détruire n'aurait aucun intérêt.**

 **\- Oh, tu es donc capable d'aligner deux neurones.**

 **\- Tu vas regretter de t'être moqué de moi...** , grogna l'oiseau.

Puis il réalisa.

 _Atalanopolis_

 ** _..._**


	6. Chapitre 5

**_A ke salut tout le monde! Voici un nouveau chapitre, que j'ai un peu galéré à faire je l'avoue ^^. Peu être subira-t-il un changement? En tout cas on approches du chapitre 6, et je pense que vous allez aimer ce chapitre très riches en action!  
Dans ce chapitre on découvre un nouveau personnage, que j'aime personnellement beaucoup. On ne sait pas encore grand chose d'elle, mais tout devrais s'éclaircir au chapitre suivant!_**

 ** _En ce qui concerne les parussions, je change le rythme. Désormais les chapitre sortirons les Jeudi et les Dimanches. Si un Chapitre ne sort pas ces jours là, j'aurais surement prévue un OS sur Legendary, qui sera dans le recueils prévue à cette effet XD Bon les OS seront surement assez court au début, pour évitez les spoilers, mais cela fera office d'excuse x')))._**

 ** _Temaury d'Obsilambre: J'aime bien gardé un rythme de parussions assez régulier personnellement ^^. Je pense qu'il doit y avoir des lecteurs fantome qui suivent la fic sans laissé de review ni suivre, ça arrive souvent, et je n'ai pas envie de faire attendre les lecteurs x').  
Electhor est dans une situation... délicate disons XD. S'il n'était pas aussi bête aussi x'D  
Effectivement, l'univers ce veut légèrement plus """"""réaliste"""""" ou au moins plus "serieux" (tout ça avec des guillemet très appuyer, parce que bon des sabres japonais qui se brise pas contre la pierre... bien suuuuur -c'est dans un chapitre lointain), la plupart des héros principaux des jeux, soit, ce sont fait tuer par les team (Kalem/X; Rubis; Black/MeSouvienPasDeSonVraiNom, Diamant/ConnaisPasSonVraiPrénom sont mort et enterrer au moment de l'histoire), soit on de bonne raison scénaristique d'être encore en vie XDDD.  
Il à bien essayer mais il à pas entrer le code cadeau à temps, du coup le pokemon fabuleux est plus disponible. Ca à due lui foutre la haine XDDD (c'est faux bien sur).  
Merci de ta """"fideliter"""" (j'vais me lancer dans la vente à ce rythme)_**

 ** _Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

 _« On ne nait pas dresseur, on en meurt »_

 **\- Gold, est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire ce qu'on fou à Atanalopolis ?!**

C'était le milieu d'après-midi à Hoenn. La ville sur l'eau était animée, les stands venaient d'ouvrir près des canaux, installer sur les pierre sèche du cratère. L'arène venait tout juste d'ouvrir, et déjà, des dizaines de dresseur y entraient, décidé et anxieux, avant de ressortir les larmes aux yeux avec des cadavres de pokemon au bras. Beaucoup abandonnait alors, préférant laisser la quête de la ligue ici, plutôt que de risquer la vie de leur compagnon de voyage. On entendait dans les rues rocheuses, des vendeurs de Magicarpe, des promotions incroyables sur le fromage régional, et sur plein de grigri qui portait bonheur pour les dresseurs et leur pokemon. C'était un jour de marché. Le cratère concentrait la chaleur, ce qui rendait cette journée insupportable. Juillet était souvent insoutenable, et l'après-midi, Atanalopolis se retrouvais morte, tous les habitant se cloitrant dans leur maison. L'arène fermait alors, et Atanalopolis ne se réveillait qu'au soir venue.  
Il y avait placardé partout, des fantastiques affiche colorer qui annonçait fièrement que le soir même, il y aurait un grand festivale organiser en l'honneur de la Bataille des Continents, avec spectacle, danseurs, musique et bien entendue, un buffet ! Gold c'était posté devant une de ces affiches, penseur, n'écoutant qu'à moitié sa coéquipière qui commençait à trouver la situation agaçante. Aldin mourrait de chaud à ces pieds, ce servant de sa patte comme éventail de fortune, n'ayant rien trouvé d'autre. Brasier lui, profitait de la chaleur, une paire de lunettes posé sur son nez, un grand sourire satisfait coller au visage. Les autres pokemon de Platine avait largement préféré rester dans leur pokéball, et Foudre, quant à elle, passait un petit séjour au centre pokémon. La jeune dresseuse y avait reçu une amende peu couteuse de 75 000 pokédollars.

Celle-ci tapait du pied, alors que Gold se retournais vers elle en s'exclamant :

 **\- Tu as vue ? Il y a un festivale ce soir ! On devrait rester non ?**

Le visage devenu rouge de la jeune dresseuse ressemblait de plus en plus à une théière prête à explosion tant la colère lui donnait chaud. Elle finit par hurler au jeune homme :

 **\- GOLD JE NE ME SUIS PAS FARCI PLUS DE 480 000 KILOMETRE A DOS D'ETOURAPTOR POUR FAIRE DU TOURISME ! DIT MOI CE QU'ON FOU ICI AVANT QUE JE TE DEBOITE LE COUP AVEC TES PROPRE DENT !**

Les paroles de son amie avaient été si fort qu'il sentie comme une brise lui balayer les cheveux, alors que son œil rond la fixait, a la fois intimider et amuser par son soudain excès de colère. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaule, un grand sourire stupide coller sur son visage, essayant de remettre en place ces cheveux décoiffer par la colère de Platine. La jeune dresseuse sentie ses tempe pulser, croisant les bras en attendant une réponse convaincante de son stupide amis qui ne semblait pas bien saisir la raison de son agacement. Il tourna les talons, croisant les bras derrière son crâne, avant de répondre malicieux :

 **\- Tu verras bien ce soir Platine !**

 **\- MAIS JE VAIS TE TUER !**

Gold se mit alors à courir, poursuivit par la furie qu'était devenue Platine face au comportement puérile de son jeune ami. Ils se poursuivirent dans tout Atanalopolis, Aldin les suivant en trainant les pattes, la langue pendant tant il avait chaud, pendant que Brasier se trouvait une chaise en plein soleil tout près de l'eau pour profiter de la chaleur. Platine abandonna rapidement la course poursuite, vaincu par la chaleur et son manque d'endurance. Gold s'assit à côté d'elle sur un banc, à peine essoufflé par la petite course qu'il venait de faire. Denki plongea alors dans son sac pour en sortir une pomme bien rouge.

L'eau s'écoulait derrière eux, alors que devant eue, se dressait fièrement le pont qui menait à la Grotte Origine. L'accès à la grotte avait été condamner il y a longtemps déjà, mais beaucoup de personne venait y prier à la gloire de Rayquaza, venant poser de l'encens, des fleur et d'autres offrande au légendaire. Platine remarqua que certaine personne y amenait du tabac assez cher, proposer à une boutique postée un peu plus loin. Il était réputé que Rayquaza était un dieu appréciant le tabac, mais elle ne pensait pas que cela ira jusqu'à ce que des croyant lui en offriraient !

 **\- Tu sais c'est quoi le plus drôle avec le tabac déposé là-bas ?** Fit Gold en s'appuyant sur ces genoux, **C'est que le lendemain d'un dimanche, tout le tabac disparait. Bon y'a aussi d'autre offrande, mais il ne reste plus aucune trace de tabac.**

 **\- C'est Rayquaza qui le récupère ?** Demanda Platine se laissant allez contre le dossier du banc

 **\- Non tu penses. Il doit y envoyer Latios. Certain dise l'avoir déjà vue prendre le tabac. Rayquaza ne descend plus sur terre depuis des siècles maintenant.**

Platine attarda son regard sur les feuilles dansante sous la brise, créant sur son visage des dentelles d'ombres. Elle aurait aimé que cette journée ne s'éternise pas… Dans quelques heures elle pourrait récupérer Foudre, en espérant que sa colonne vertébrale n'ait pas été toucher… Sinon la Luxray devrait prendre sa retraite, et Platine serait contrainte de la laisser dans une pension. En se relevant, elle remarqua Aldin, essayant péniblement de monter sur ses genoux. Elle le saisit par la taille, pour le poser sur ses jambes, caressant sa fourrure trempée par la transpiration. Vivement que l'automne arrive. Jamais les hivers rudes de Sinnoh ne lui avaient autant manqué qu'aujourd'hui. La neige coulant le long de toit, le froid qui soufflait derrière sa nuque et les épais vêtements qui alourdissait sa marche, sonnait désormais comme une chanson un peu triste dans ses souvenirs.

 **\- Tu regrettes Sinnoh ?**

La jeune dresseuse ouvrit un œil, regardant Gold croquer bruyamment dans sa pommes, Denki faisant sa toilette en s'appuyant contre sa cuisse.

 **\- T'es chiant Gold…** Marmonna t'elle en attrapant son sac pour en sortir une bouteille d'eau.

 **\- Je te dis ça parce que la forêt du Temps me manque à moi…** Soupira Gold, **J'ai arrêté de faire ça depuis longtemps tu le sais très bien.**

 **\- Si tu l'dit.**

Débouchant la bouteille, elle fit couler un filet d'eau au creux de sa main, pour en étaler sur le front d'Aldin, dont les yeux dorés étaient devenus étrangement fade. La chaleur devait drastiquement l'affaiblir. Elle regarda Brasier au loin, profiter du soleil en faisant une sieste… Lorsque les jours froids arriveront elle devra le laisser à Alola, ou le climat était toujours clément dans certaine région. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Le risque de le voir mourir de froid était beaucoup trop grand.

 **\- T'es resté en contact avec Moon ?** Demanda soudainement Platine.

 **\- Yep, et elle a détruit une des bases de la Fondation Aether, elle a mis ça sur le dos de Silver. Elle m'a dit qu'elle te réservait une surprise quand on arrivera à Alola. Une arme à feu sans doute.**

Platine se releva alors, resserrant sa queue de cheval, Gold levant un sourcil devant sa réaction. Elle rappela Aldin dans sa pokéball, avant de demander à son coéquipier de se lever pour aller réserver une chambre dans un hôtel. Le dresseur refusa, se sachant rechercher dans la région. En tant que dresseur illégale, il devait rester discret. Oh certes être dans une ville avec un Champion n'était pas des plus malin, mais il avait appris à gérer ce genre de problème depuis longtemps.

Les deux amis se mirent d'accord pour se retrouver au soir venue. Gold avait deux trois choses à faire, et Platine comptait se reposer avant la nuit. Elle devait également allez chercher Foudre, le centre pokémon venant tout juste de lui envoyer un message. Les dresseurs se quittèrent, ce donnant rendez-vous juste devant la Grotte Origines.

* * *

Le soleil descendue doucement, dévoré par les eaux dévastatrices de l'océan. La nuit engloutis le ciel tout entier, une fraiche brise venant agiter la mer. Lunala devenue alors maitresse des prochaines heures, son sourire formant une fin croissante, comme celui d'une bête affamée de misère humaine. Un Lockpin regardait la lune, les yeux fendus. Le vent faisait voler ses longues oreilles alors qu'une certaine haine se dessinait sur son visage fin. Une cicatrice parcourait le long de sa poitrine, un bandage recouvrant son bras droit. Elle avait reçu une balle au fond de son bras quelques jour auparavant. Et pourtant elle était de nouveau là pour tuer.

Elle se tenait sur un des rocher surplombant Atanalopolis, surveillant la ville de ces yeux d'un jaune perçant. Une dresseuse au visage recouvert d'un fin drap vert c'était assise tout près d'elle, scrutant le moindre mouvement dans les rues agiter de la ville. Cette fête en l'honneur de Rayquaza était le moment rêver pour un meurtre. Quoi de mieux pour narguer le pokemon le plus puissant de l'univers que de tuer tous ses croyant lors d'un massacre délicieux ? La jeune fille serra ses mains. Elle ne laisserait personne blesser Atanalopolis. Elle ne laisserait personne détruire le cœur d'Hoenn… De SA région. Elle ne possédait aucune arme à feu, mais ce n'était pas une balle de plomb qui allait l'arrêter aussi facilement.

Elle attendait des allier lors de cette soirée. On le lui avait promis. Elle regarda ses pokéball accrocher à sa ceinture. Dans ces armes destructrices, dormait paisiblement des monstres habituer à tuer depuis des années désormais. Elle tuerait ce garçon ce soir. Cela faisait assez longtemps qu'elle le traquait, ce garçon au cheveux rouge. Une fois qu'elle l'aurait éradiqué elle s'occuperais de cette prophétie.

 **\- A quoi Delta pense ?**

La voix aigüe et enfantine surpris la jeune dresseuse qui se tourna vers son interlocutrice.  
Une jeune fille d'à peu près son âge, vêtu d'une robe rouge et blanche la regardait de ses immenses yeux jaunes. Ce long cheveu écarlate volait derrière elle telles deux ailes de feu, alors que la brise c'était soudainement arrêter. Elle semblait flottée dans l'air, assise sur un coussin de vide. Sa bouche semblait avoir été avaler par la blancheur de sa peau, et un triangle rouge se devinait sous sa petite frange. On n'aurait pu deviner son âge. Ces yeux brillaient d'une certaine maturité, mais son cœur tout entier témoignait d'une innocence propre au jeune enfant.

La dresseuse châtaine soupira, saisissait le poignet de son amie avec une infini délicatesse.

 **\- A rien Latias, ne flotte pas, des méchants risque de te reconnaître…** Fit elle dans une voix douce.

 **\- Delta ment !** Insista la légendaire d'Atanalopolis **, Delta est triste, Latias le sens…**

Un doux sourire se dessina sur les lèvres cacher de Delta. Dans la pénombre, on la devinait à peine. Pourtant Latias connaissait chaque trait de son visage par cœur. Un nez fin, des lèvres sèche, des joue joliment rougie et ces yeux que seule un légendaire aurait pu lui offrir. Ces yeux qui rappelait la chaleur du soleil, la rareté du plus beau des arcs en ciel. C'était elle-même qui lui avait confectionner ces deux immenses couettes qui descendait jusqu'à ces hanches, glissant en cascade sur les rocher grisâtre du cratère. Sa peau brunie par les rayons de Solgaleo, ses mains fine, tendre, et pourtant si meurtrière. Elle ressemblait à ce que Ho-Oh auraient pu devenir… Elle ressemblait beaucoup à son père dans ce cas…

Delta glissa sa main sur le visage de Latias, la tira doucement sur un rocher pour l'assoir avec une infini délicatesse.

 **\- Oui Latias, je suis une menteuse…** Répondit tristement la dresseuse **, Mais ce soir je ne peux pas discuter avec toi. Reste dans ta pokéball s'il te plait.**

 **\- Latias n'aime pas sa pokéball !** Répliqua la divinité dans un énième caprice, **Latias n'y s'en pas le vent comme le dehors !**

 **\- Calme-toi ma grande, calme toi…**

Malgré ces deux siècles d'existence, Latias restait une enfant dans sa tête, surement due à la surprotection de son grand frère.

 **\- Tu te souvent Latias, des méchants messieurs avec les bâtons qui crache du plomb ?** Demanda Delta avec une voix presque maternelle, **Et bien il y en a tout plein qui veulent te tuer, et Latios et Delta ne veulent pas que tu sois tuée, tu comprends ?**

Latias balaya ses yeux autour d'elle, comme cherchant la réponse autour d'elle, avant de dire, le regard bas tel un enfant que l'on gronde :

 **\- Latias à compris…**

Delta passa sa main sur la tête de la divinité d'Atanalopolis. Son devoir était de la protéger. Si jamais une seule des mafias avait la main sur elle… Elle n'osait imaginer. Elle rappela Latias dans sa pokéball en poussant un long soupire. La soirée risquait d'être longue. Elle fit un signe à Senshi, son Lockpin, lui demandant des descendre dans les rue avec elle.  
Arriver dans les rues sombre, elle enfila une robe traditionnelle de la fête des Origines, enfilant un masque qui représentait graphiquement Rayquaza avant de se diriger vers la place principale, tout près de la grotte Origine. Senshi la suivait de près, écoutant attentivement chacune des conversations autour d'elle. Parfois, certain ce taisait en les voyant passer. Les rares dresseur qui connaissait les Lockpin savait qu'ils avaient tendance à espionner les conversations.  
Un éventail placer devant son nez, Delta regardait chaque personne présente à la fête. Les musique hurlait dans ses oreilles, les lumières qui cramait le ciel, camouflant habilement les étoiles. Mais la lune elle continuais de sourire au déçus d'eue, semblant ce rire du sort qui les attendait.

C'est alors qu'elle le vu. Il c'était confondue parmi la foule, telle une ombre froide. Il était là pour exploser la ville toute entière. Défier Rayquaza lui-même. Il devait être fou. Delta se mis à le suivre à travers le monde. Il n'y avait que quelques mètres qui les séparait, mais elle sentait déjà cette aura qui lui était propre. Elle savait tout de lui. Elle avait fait beaucoup de recherche pour le trouver. Et elle était finalement arriver à une conclusion qui la satisfaisait grandement. Replaçant son masque, elle se remémora une matinée d'hiver.

Cette matinée si douce, ou elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. Cette matinée ou elle voyait son mentor lire anxieusement cette maudite prophétie qui avait causé son existence. Les mains tremblantes il l'avait fixé. Cette peur qui avait transpercer son corps tout entier. Cette peur qu'elle n'eût encore jamais vue dans les yeux de l'homme capable de défier les dieux. Il l'avait emmené loin des villes, loin de toute forme d'humanité. Les dieux l'auraient retrouvé aisément bien sûr, mais son maître effleurait l'infime espoir de la protéger.

Cette prophétie qui avait pourris chaque seconde de la vie qu'elle avait mené. D'après elle, il y aurait des élus, protéger des dieux. Six élus. Trois filles, trois garçons. Oh bien sur les texte religion l'avait modifié afin que cela les arrange. La fausse prophétie circulait parmi les croyants pour les rassurer du fléau. Mais Delta avait mainte et mainte fois lue la véritable prophétie.

Celle qui disait que le fils d'Yveltal les dirigeraient tous. Et qu'il y aura une fille maudite, ronger par l'aura noir qui avait jadis menacer l'univers tout entier. Cette aura qui appartenais au démon. Au malin. A celui dont on ne devait même pas penser. Giratina.

Delta serra les poings. On avait rapidement écarté la possibilité qu'elle soit la fille maudite. Puis ce fut la fille au sourire de la lune qui malgré ses penchant pyromane, n'avait rien d'autre que le sang de Lunala et de Cresselia affluant dans ses veines… Il ne restait plus que Platine. Et Silver.

 **\- Tu comptes me suivre longtemps comme ça… ?** Fit le jeune homme d'une voix fausse.

Delta avait apposé sa main au sabre se tenant sur sa hanche. La foule était désormais disperser en une dizaine d'êtres humains en recherche de calme. Ils étaient presque seuls dans les rues sacrée d'Atanalopolis. Son regard se dirigea vers les mains ganter de son adversaire, découvrant que sa main droite c'était apposer contre une arme à feu. Chargé, forcément. Il n'avait aucun intérêt à simplement la menacer. Tous deux s'attendaient à tuer en cette soirée.  
Ce n'était pas les rues d'Atanalopolis que Silver désirait. Il voulait bien plus. Il désirait quelques choses qui attirerais forcément l'attention des Légendaire. La vie de Delta.

\- **Tout dépend de toi**. Répondu sèchement la jeune fille restant bien cacher derrière son masque, **Je sais que tu es l'élu maudit…**

Sans même se retourner, Silver dégageait une surprise à la fois amuser et cruelle.

\- **Noie-toi dans tes espérance Delta**. Trancha froidement le dresseur au cheveux écarlate, **Mais tu sais très bien que l'élu maudit ce n'est pas moi.**

Le jeune homme sentie le métal froid du sabre tranchant de son adversaire chatouiller sa nuque dans un tremblement silencieux.

\- **Tu as beau savoir que tu es un élu, tu continues de provoquer les légendaire**! Grogna Delta d'une voix presque irréel

\- **Je me fiche de cet prophétie Delta.**

Silver se retourna subitement, saisissant le tranchant de la lame entre ces doigts si violement que Delta fut contrainte de pointer le sabre vers le bas. Le sang de l'élu s'écrasant mollement sur les rues pavées dans un clapotis épais. Le sang roula le long du sabre, tombant un _plic_ discret dans la flaque au pied de Delta. Les yeux rouges de l'élu se mirent à briller d'une lueur presque divine. De longues veines noires ce mires a dévoré le long de son cou, serpentant jusqu'à la base de sa mâchoire bien fine pour celle d'un garçon. Une aura rougeâtre émana des pieds de Silver, une énergie ténébreuse venant attaquer la vitalité d'une fleur audacieuse c'était frayer un chemin entre les pavés. Elle fana subitement devant l'énergie dégager par l'élu.

Les yeux jaunes de Delta se mirent à briller également, des plumes venant parsemer le long de son cou. Une telle chaleur émanait d'elle que les pavés autour de ses pieds se mirent à doucement fondre, une aura doré dansante autour d'elle. Tenant toujours fermement son épée commençant à noircir à son toucher, elle approcha son visage brûlant de celui de Silver, une rage silencieuse tordant ses délicat trait.

\- **Tu as beau dire Silver, tu es le seul à avoir… A avoir un mortel pour père.**

Les veines noir courant sur la peau du jeune garçon se mirent à doubler d'épaisseur sous sa colère.

\- **Tu aurais dû crever, comme un chien, si Yveltal n'avait pas eue envie d'une petite fille il ne t'aurait jamais sauvé Silver, fille de Giovanni !**

Un coup de poing percuta la joue de Delta avec une rare violence, sa mâchoire craquant sous le choc. Elle fut propulsée sur les pavé, sa tête cognant le sol dans un choc prodigieux. Elle glissa un peu sur le sol, à cause de l'énergie produite.

\- **COMMENT ?! COMMENT SAIS TU TOUT CA ?!**

Silver fit deux pas en arrière, sa voix autrefois d'un grave sombre, devint subitement plus aigüe semblable à la voix d'une jeune fille.

Un long filet de sang s'étala en cascade sur le sol pavé, alors que Delta relevait difficilement la tête, regardant son adversaire avec un visage proche de la folie. Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres, murmurant, le souffle court sous la douleur :

\- **Les sbires de la team Rocket ne savent pas très bien retenir leur langue tu sais…**

Reculant encore de quelques pas, tremblant, les veines noires qui avaient atteint les yeux de Silver se mirent soudainement à s'évaporé de sa peau. Ses yeux balayaient le sol, prit d'une panique inhumaine.

\- **JACK ! TUE-LA !**

 **…**


End file.
